Transformation
by Hostia-Ria
Summary: Naruto est chargé d'une mission très particulière.
1. La nouvelle

Le narrateur de cette fic est Naruto.

**C'est l'une de mes plus vieilles fics,** **je l'ai corrigée et rééditée. **

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

><p>-Je suis désolée, Kakashi est porté disparu depuis plusieurs jours. Il y a très peu de chances pour qu'il…soit encore en vie.<p>

-Je…vous plaisantez hein ? Allez avouez, c'est une blague ? Hé ! C'est pas drôle! Arrêtez !

Comme personne ne répondait, je me tus et pleurai en silence. Ce matin, en me levant, je n'aurais jamais pensé recevoir en pleine face une nouvelle pareille.

Je me souviens que Gai était venu me chercher chez moi en me disant que Tsunade avait demandé un rassemblement dans son bureau pour nous annoncer une nouvelle importante. J'étais loin de me douter que ce serait ça. Voilà l'histoire :

Trois semaines plus tôt, Kakashi-sensei était parti pour mission tout à fait banale, quoique classée rang A. Mais malheureusement, il était tombé sur une troupe de ninjas déserteurs et depuis plus personne n'avait reçu de messages de lui. Les recherches n'ayant rien donné, Tsunade avait préféré abandonner.

Une fois la réunion terminée, je rentrai chez moi, sous le choc. Jiraya me raccompagna, mais je préférais être seul pour digérer la nouvelle. J'étais désespéré. Kakashi-sensei était pour moi bien plus qu'un simple prof. Il était bizarre, amusant, compréhensif, rassurant, fort, bien plus encore. Je ne savais pas comment me remettre de sa mort.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, je n'allais toujours pas mieux. Sakura, elle, s'en était remis. Gai aussi, mais il allait assez souvent se saouler sur la tombe de son rival. Tombe vide. Le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Le temps passa encore.

Un jour, Tsunade convoqua tous les ninjas confirmés dans son bureau pour nous faire part d'une nouvelle importante. J'y allais en tremblant. La dernière fois, c'était pour nous annoncer la mort de mon sensei.

-Bien, écoutez-moi. Commença Tsunade. Une équipe d'anbus vient de me parler d'une chose assez étrange. Ils revenaient de mission lorsque qu'ils se sont fait attaquer par des ninjas déserteurs dans la forêt bordant le village. Toutefois, alors qu'ils perdaient l'avantage, ils se sont faits sauvés par une étrange créature. Ils me l'ont décrite comme un homme avec des ailes, des canines démesurées et de longues griffes. Mais comme il faisait nuit, ils n'ont pas pu m'en dire plus. Etant donné que cette bête les a sauvés, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous veuille du mal, mais je serais plus rassurée si elle était dans une de nos cages. Pour l'instant, vous pouvez partir mais faites attention si vous passez en forêt.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque Tsunade dit :

-Gai, Jiraya et Naruto vous restez. Je vous confie la mission de rapporter cette bête au village, ou du moins d'essayer.

-Mais, commença Gai, Naruto aussi ? Ce n'est qu'un gosse !

-Gai, Naruto a été mon élève et en plus Kyuubi le protège, intervint Jiraya.

-D'accord allons-y. Quand partons-nous ?

-Demain, si ça vous va. Vous pouvez disposez, conclut le légendaire pigeon.

-Ok.

Je préparai mes affaires. Je pris plusieurs armes, y compris des parchemins explosifs, dont Jiraya m'avait appris l'utilisation, des réserves de nourriture et une couverture. Je me doutais bien que la mission allait durer plusieurs jours. Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque mon regard tomba sur la photo de l'équipe 7. Je la contemplais un moment puis décidai de la prendre avec moi.


	2. La rencontre

Je retrouvai mes deux compagnons de mission devant la porte du village. Tsunade nous fit ses dernières recommandations puis nous partîmes sans un mot.

Nous marchions depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Jiraya décida de faire une pause pour le dîner. Gai essaya de détendre l'atmosphère mais il se tut bien vite en remarquant notre manque de participation. Nous mangeâmes en vitesse avant de repartir. Sur le chemin, je posai à Jiraya une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours.

-Jiraya-sensei, est-ce que vous connaissiez bien Kakashi-sensei ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec lui et pourtant…

-J'étais ami avec son père et il a été l'élève de mon élève, tu vois ? Alors j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui, mais je dois avouer que les seules fois où je lui ai parlé personnellement c'étais au sujet de toi. Alors je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais je l'aimais bien.

-Ah d'accord.

Je préférais me taire. Parler de lui me mettait mal à l'aise.

Nous arrivâmes vers la fin de l'après-midi à l'endroit où la bête avait été aperçue lors du sauvetage des anbus. Nous suivîmes la piste du monstre un moment, puis Jiraya déclara qu'il valait mieux dresser le camp. Une fois reposés, nous pourrions mieux nous concentrer sur les détails importants.

Je m'endormis rapidement, laissant à Gai le soin de faire le premier tour de guet. Qu'il ne fit d'ailleurs pas puisqu'il s'endormit quelques minutes après moi.

Nous fûmes réveillés au milieu de la nuit par des bruits de pas autour du campement. Je me redressai à moitié mais l'ermite aux crapauds me fit signe de me taire et de me recoucher. Je lui obéis et attendis.

Ça ne tarda pas. La créature rôdante s'approcha du feu et fouilla dans mon sac. Elle en sortit un bout de barre énergétique qu'elle se mit à dévorer à belle dent. Je l'observais, fasciné par son apparence.

La créature était assez grande, d'après ce que je pouvais voir puisqu'elle se tenait voûtée, accroupie sur la pointe des pieds. Ses cheveux noirs dressés sur sa tête lui rajoutaient aussi de la longueur. Eclairé par les flammes mouvantes, son visage avait un aspect hypnotique. Ses yeux aussi, avec leur couleur noir d'encre et la longue cicatrice barrant le gauche. Les anbus n'avaient pas menti, ses crocs étaient assez effrayants. Ses griffes par contre n'étaient pas aussi longues que je me les étais imaginées. Elle portait sur son dos une paire d'aile, noire à la pointe mais rouge bordeau à la base. Elle avait aussi des écailles sur l'avant-bras et la main ainsi qu'une queue fine et longue comme un fouet, se terminant par une pointe en forme de flèche.

Le spectacle fut malheureusement interrompu par Gai qui plaqua le démon au sol. Assez inefficacement d'ailleurs puisque celui-ci se débarrassa de la panthère d'un coup d'aile. La créature sauta sur une branche et s'apprêta à s'envoler mais Jiraya intervint :

-Attends, on ne veut pas te faire de mal, on veut juste savoir ce que tu nous veux.

-Je ne vous veux rien, répondit la bête sans nous regarder.

-Je te crois. Après tout, si tu as sauvé des anbus de notre village je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te retournerais contre nous maintenant.

-Alors pourquoi me cherchez-vous ?

-Je ne suis pas seul au village, ce n'est pas parce que moi je te fais confiance que les villageois ne se méfient pas. Aussi notre hokage préférerait te parler face à face.

-Je ne veux pas aller dans le village.

-Mais pourquoi ? On ne te fera pas de mal.

-Toi peut-être, mais pas les autres. Comme tu l'as dit, personne ne me fera confiance, et pour être sûr que je ne vous laisse en paix, pourquoi ne pas m'enfermer ou, plus radical, me tuer ? Désolé, mais je ne viendrai pas avec vous. J'ai assez traîné.

-Non attends ! ATTENDS !

Le démon s'envola, zigzagant entre les arbres. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à rentrer au village, sans réussir la mission. Toutefois, nous pourrions rassuré Tsunade quant aux intentions de ce monstre.

La vieille décida d'envoyer les services spéciaux à la recherche de la créature. C'était un démon alors même s'il nous avait démontré qu'il n'était pas violent, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance aveuglement. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'on le recherchait il se méfierait beaucoup plus.

Je savais que personne ne l'attraperait par la force. Il était rusé, je l'avais bien vu. Mais il était aussi puissant, étant donné qu'il avait envoyé Gai par terre en secouant tout simplement une de ses ailes membraneuses. Je décidai d'être plus malin que lui et de le trouver moi-même.


	3. Les recherches

Tsunade avait raison. La bête avait littéralement disparue. Personne ne retrouvait sa trace, malgré une poursuite de plusieurs semaines. Le découragement avait fait son œuvre sur nos ninjas, les recherches étaient un échec. Mais moi je n'avais pas encore abandonné.

Au départ, je me comportais comme un vrai renard, me cachant sous les buissons, épiant les fonds sombres des arbres pendant des heures, cherchant des traces de pas dans la terre,…mais je me lassai rapidement de cette gymnastique et une semaine après je me contentais de me promener dans la forêt en espérant retrouver la créature. Je l'ai cherchée pendant plus d'un mois avant de me décourager, au comble de la frustration. Un après-midi je m'assis au bord de l'eau et me mis à parler tout seul.

-Et voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant espèce d'idiot. Tsunade a envoyé ses meilleurs ninjas à sa recherche et toi, pour faire le malin, tu as voulu leur prouver que tu n'avais besoin de personne et que tu pourrais le retrouver tout seul. Abruti ! T'as vraiment rien dans la tête hein ? Et maintenant tu es isolé, perdu, et tu n'as rien à manger alors que tu crèves de faim. Et puis comment tu vas retrouver le démon ? Tu t'es regardé ? T'es vraiment…

Je fus coupé dans ma tirade par un poisson. Un poisson qui tomba du ciel, juste devant mon nez. Je m'empressai de le ramasser et regardai autour de moi.

-Eh bien mange maintenant. Tu as dit que tu avais faim non ?

Le démon se tenait au milieu du lac, sur un rocher. Il s'envola, plana paresseusement et se posa à côté de moi. Je préparai le feu et mangeai mon poisson sans parler. Une fois ce dernier avalé, je me lavai les mains, éteignis mon feu et me rassis près de la créature. Celle-ci parla en premier.

-Je ne suis pas un démon, même si je sais que je leur ressemble. Je te fais si peur que ça ? demanda la créature tristement.

-Oh je…désolé de vous avoir appelé comme ça mais…je ne sais pas votre nom…

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Ah. Je peux vous appelez…Kuro ?

-D'accord , merci.

-Mais en fait vous venez d'où ?

-C'est une longue histoire…

Il me la raconta. Kuro s'était sorti d'un coma dont il ne connaissait pas la longueur il y a un peu près un an dans un petit temple perdu au pied d'une montagne. Il était blessé, gelé, affamé et surtout son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Mais le pire c'est qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Il ne savait plus qui il était, ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit perdu et où il devait aller. Mais il avait retrouvé près du temple quelques bandeaux ninjas. Plusieurs portaient un signe barré, des bandeaux de déserteurs, mais l'un d'eux, intact, était gravé du symbole de Konoha. Kuro avait donc décidé de retrouvé ce village, pour voir si quelqu'un pourrait l'aider. En vain.

-Bon, assez parler de moi. A ton tour maintenant !

Je racontai. Je lui racontai Kyubi, Sakura, Iruka, kakashi, Jiraya, les ramens, mon entraînement, mes projets d'avenir,…

Kuro m'écouta sans m'interrompre. Lorsque j'eus fini de parler je me rendis compte que je ferais mieux de rentre à Konoha si je voulais arriver avant la nuit. Mais j'étais perdu. Mon nouvel ami me surprit alors en me proposant de me raccompagner. En volant, bien entendu !

Ce fut incroyable. J'avais la sensation de peser le poids d'une plume. Nous volâmes au ras du sol, frôlant les troncs moussus des arbres, les feuilles caressant nos visages nus, puis nous remontâmes dans le ciel et je pus voir le village au loin, si petit depuis cette hauteur. J'enviais les oiseaux de pouvoir connaître ça quand il le voulait. Kuro me déposa sur la montagne aux Hokage, préférant rester discret. Je rentrai chez moi, un immense sourire collé au visage, chose qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. En rentrant je croisai l'ermite pervers.

Jiraya remarqua ma bonne humeur. Il me demanda ce qui m'arrivait, mais je préférai taire ma rencontre avec mon Kuro ainsi que le rendez-vous que je lui avais fixé pour le lendemain. Je sortis une excuse quelconque, tellement quelconque que je ne m'en souviens même plus. Apparemment Jiraya ne fut pas dupe puisqu'il en parla à Tsunade. Elle préféra la prudence et décida de me faire suivre par une équipe d'anbus, ce que je n'appris que le lendemain lorsque je retournai en forêt.


	4. L'arrêt

Je me levai tôt, histoire de retrouver Kuro au plus vite. J'étais heureux de le revoir. La veille avait été merveilleuse et j'espérais qu'il pourrait me parler des pays qu'il avait traversés et de ce qu'il avait découvert là-bas. J'espérais aussi pouvoir lui parler de ma vie. La plupart du temps, quand je commence à parler, tout le monde me demande de me taire. J'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin discuter librement avec quelqu'un qui m'écoutait.

Je me rassis près de la rivière et attendis. Le démon arriva rapidement et se posa près de moi. Il semblait plutôt content de me voir. Mais pas pour longtemps.

A peine assis, Kuro fut attaqué par trois anbus. Poussant un grondement de surprise, il roula sur le côté, se débarrassant du même coup du plus grand des ninjas. Pas pour longtemps, celui-ci revint immédiatement à la charge et cloua mon ami au sol pendant qu'un autre anbu, une femme, le ligotait solidement. Je me précipitai vers les combattants mais le dernier anbu me retint par le col. Je regardai Kuro, à terre, grondant et frissonnant, et ce dernier leva son visage vers moi, ses beaux yeux luisant de peur. Il murmura dans un souffle à peine perceptible :

-Naruto…aide-moi, j'ai peur…

Je ne pus lui répondre car les ninjas se mirent en marche vers le village. Kuro ne se débattait plus. Il était vaincu et il le savait. Une fois au village l'anbu que je considérais comme le chef de la troupe fit signe aux autres d'aller vers le sud du village, l'endroit que je savais être le centre des forces spéciales, là où se trouvaient les cellules les plus sécurisée du village. Le capitaine resta avec moi et nous allâmes tous les deux au bureau de Tsunade. Elle parla d'abord en privé avec l'anbu avant de me faire rentrer dans la salle. Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules, attendant le savon qui devrait arriver :

-Naruto, le capitaine m'a dit ce que tu avais fait. Et je t'en félicite ! Grâce à toi, nous avons capturé ce monstre. Ta conduite a été exemplaire ! Quel courage tu as eu de t'approcher de ce démon ! Et quelle ingéniosité ! Te rapprocher de la bête, la mettre en confiance et pour finir l'amener au village était un plan génial. C'est dommage que tu n'ais pas pu le mettre entièrement en pratique, ça nous aurait économisé de l'énergie. Mes félicitations Naruto !

-Mais je…

-Allez va-t'en maintenant. Brave gosse…tu iras loin, finit-elle en marmonnant.

Je rentrai chez moi, abasourdi. Elle n'avait rien compris ! Je savais que Kuro allait mourir si je ne faisais rien. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire évader, la prison était trop surveillée. Pour l'instant je préférais m'assurer qu'il ne serait pas maltraité en allant questionner Tsunade tous les jours. De toute façon, elle se rendrait bien compte tôt ou tard qu'il n'était pas dangereux et elle le libérerait. C'était la meilleure solution.

Le lendemain je croisai Jiraya alors que je me rendais chez Tsunade. Il ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

-Alors comme ça tu as attrapé un démon à toi tout seul. Si Tsunade ne me l'avait pas appris elle-même je ne l'aurais pas cru. Allez avoue, Kyubi t'as aidé hein ?

Je passai sans répondre. La vieille avait déjà raconté la nouvelle à tout le village ? Comment lui expliquer alors que je n'avais pas voulu arrêter Kuro ? C'était trop tard. J'arrivai dans son bureau et demandai des nouvelles de la bête. Elle me répondit en souriant.

-Rassure-toi Naruto, il est bien gardé. Il ne risque pas de s'échapper tout de suite !

-C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète…

-Répète gamin, je n'ai pas compris.

-C'est rien, au revoir !

Je repartis légèrement rassuré. Apparemment Kuro n'avait pas tenté de s'enfuir et Tsunade allait bientôt le relâcher. Enfin, j'espérais.

Je recommençai le lendemain ainsi que tous les jours pendant plusieurs semaines. Chaque jour, Tsunade me rassura en souriant. Maintenant tout le village me regardait comme un héros. Après tout j'avais arrêté un démon ! Mais ces regards admiratifs me mettaient mal à l'aise. Kuro était mon ami et il était en prison à cause de moi. Le remords me gagnait de plus en plus. Je ne dormais plus la nuit. A la place je passais mon temps nocturne à regarder la photo de l'équipe 7 avec Kakashi. Il recommençait à me manquer. Kuro m'avait permis de reprendre espoir momentanément.

Et tout à coup je compris. Pourquoi Kuro ne me faisais pas peur, pourquoi je m'inquiétais tellement de son sort, et surtout que je devais à tout prix en parler à la vieille pour qu'elle le libère.

Il était 7 heures du matin lorsque j'arrivai devant son bureau. La porte était entrouverte et je fus cloué sur place par la conversation qui s'y déroulait.

-Le démon n'a toujours pas parlé. On l'a interrogé plusieurs jours avant de passer à la torture, mais même avec Ibiki il n'a pas avoué.

-Ibiki aurait-il perdu la main ? Personne ne lui a jamais résisté avant non ?

-En effet. Je ne comprends pas. Mais puisque la bête ne nous est d'aucune utilité je vais l'éliminer.

-Tu veux vraiment être aussi radicale ?

-C'est un démon. Je ne peux pas le garder pour l'éternité et je ne peux pas le relâcher comme ça.

-Tu as raison.

-J'irai ce soir au…

Je n'ai pas écouté la suite. Je me précipitai à la prison. Il fallait que je le sauve ! Maintenant ou il serait trop tard. Mais comment? Je verrai bien plus tard, pour le moment courir. Juste courir. Sans crier, ni pleurer, ni même penser, en écoutant que ma terreur. Courir, juste courir.


	5. La fin d'une histoire

J'arrivai bientôt devant la porte. Elle était gardée par plusieurs hommes. J'en comptais neuf mais je ne pouvais pas savoir si d'autres étaient cachés aux alentours. Je décidai de jouer la prudence et effectuai un multiclonage. Chacun de mes clones s'occupa d'un anbu pendant que je volais les clefs des portes et fonçai dans le couloir. Je fus tout de suite surpris par le silence qui y régnait. Apparemment il n'y avait pas de garde dans le bâtiment. J'en compris tout de suite la raison lorsque je vis l'épaisseur des portes qui obstruaient le couloir. Indetructible était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit devant ces monstres blindés. J'avais les clés.

J'ouvris une porte et m'arrêtai à un croisement. Où fallait-il tourner ? Gauche ou droite ?

-Naruto ! Reviens ! Où es-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !

-Si tu ne viens pas immédiatement je vais…

Jiraya et Tsunade. Ils avaient déjà été prévenus. J'optai pour la gauche et courrai de toutes mes forces en hurlant le nom de mon ami. J'arrivai au fond d'un couloir et m'arrêtai net. Devant moi se dressait un mur lisse. Aucune porte, c'était un cul-de-sac. J'entendis un gémissement venant d'une des cellules.

-Kuro…Kuro, c'est toi ?

-Naruto…

Je me précipitai vers la porte et l'ouvrit juste au moment où Jiraya arrivait à l'autre bout du couloir. Dans la cellule je vis mon ami recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cage, enveloppé dans ses grandes ailes noir et rouge. Il semblait épuisé, du sang coulait d'une blessure de sa tête jusqu'à son visage. Il était amaigri et il tremblait de froid. Je m'assis près de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il releva son visage vers moi et me lança un regard doux, un regard triste. Jiraya entra dans la cellule.

-Naruto ! Lâche-le ! Fais attention !

-Kakashi-sensei, ça va ? Vous allez bien ?

-Naruto, tu as compris ? me souffla-t'il avant de s'évanouir.

Jiraya regarda la scène, éberlué. Tsunade, qui était arrivée entre-temps, se pencha sur Kakashi.

-C'est…lui ? Vraiment lui ?

-Vite ! Dépéchez-vous ! Il va mourir si vous ne faites rien.

-Amenez-le à l'hôpital ! dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Tsunade et une troupe de ninjas des forces spéciales l'emmenèrenet avec eux pendant que Jiraya me ramena chez moi. Kakashi fut opéré en urgence et resta dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait approché la mort de près. Heureusement ses blessures n'étaient pas sérieuses, mais il était sous-alimenté et épuisé. Il guérit rapidement pour quelqu'un dans son état. Il faut dire aussi que les démons sont assez tenaces. Et il le serait longtemps car Tsunade ne trouva pas le moyen de lui rendre son apparence originale.

Jiraya et la vieille eurent beau se confondre en excuses, à sa sortie de l'hôpital Kakashi refusa de les revoir. Il ne pouvait pas leur pardonner ce qu'il avait subi chez les ambus. Du moins pas tout de suite. Par contre Gai n'eut aucun mal a accepté la nouvelle apparence de son rival, tout comme la plupart des villageois même si certains s'opposent encore à la réintégration de Kakashi.

Tout est de nouveau comme avant. A part quelque détails, comme le fait que désormais l'épouvantail n'est plus rival avec Gai; et heureusement car sinon celui-ci serait déjà mort d'épuisement à force de se battre contre son diable d'ami. Mais aussi sa relation avec moi. Désormais il me considère comme son petit frère. Et je suis très fier de ma famille: moi, Kakashi et le village. Ce n'est pas une famille parfaite, mais elle est unie et elle nous convient bien comme ça.

En tout cas une chose est sure, si quelqu'un ose faire du mal à mon grand frère, je lui mets la tête au carré. Et ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens.

* * *

><p>J'aime pas spécialement la fin.<p>

Laissez-moi des reviews quand même!

Et si quelqu'un veut réécrire ma fic ou en tirer des idées, allez-y, mais prévenez-moi!


End file.
